


everyone loves a wedding

by weddingbells



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Stupid Boys, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: nick is invited to a wedding, and he wasn’t expecting greg to be there. but of course, because the universe is out to make nick’s life complicated, there he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for debbie but also for me to remember i can write sometimes. (non-betaed, short drabble)

Nick is already far too tipsy for a wedding dinner where he might be asked to do some form of speech. He isn’t sure how it happened, but he is sure it’s got something to do with the fact that Harry and Louis really doesn’t seem to mind an open bar, and has invited lots of people that Nick had not intended to see tonight.

 

Popstars, most of them, or artists, nonetheless, and then, noticed as Nick almost walked into a flower covered wall, is Greg James.

 

He isn’t sure who it was that invited him, but Nick wants to have a conversation with both grooms about it. 

 

It’s not that he should care about the fact that Greg is there. It has been, after all, almost three years since they had their last day together at radio 1 and Greg left for other things as Nick remained, will remain, probably until they kick him out. 

 

And considering Greg didn’t ever know about the fact that Nick was weak in the knees whenever Greg walked close to him or that he would do just about anything to put a smile on that man’s face, it really shouldn’t be something that is now bothering Nick or that should give him a reason to avoid him.

 

It was something that never happened in the first place, and it was years ago, and Nick has moved on.

 

Or so Nick thought he had, until Greg shows up wearing suit and tie and looking fabulous, and Nick needs to remind himself to take a few breaths every now and then to not die.

 

Therefore Nick will have a drink. And another one. And a big one when dinner is about to be served and Nick is placed at the same table as Greg.

 

For a moment, Nick kind of hopes that Greg has just forgot about him so that he doesn’t have to talk with him but no, there’s no such luck as he sits down and Greg, who has just been talking to Niall who is also seated there, notices him. A smile spreads on the man’s lips.

“Grimmy! Wow, it’s been forever, hasn’t it?”

“Hiya, Greg,” Nick hopes he sounds casual and not drunk, and not as if his heart is threatening to jump out of his chest. Honestly, why he has to act like this is a mystery to everyone, even to himself. “I’m uh, surprised to see you here. I mean, not that it’s… I just… You know, didn’t think you’d be invited.”

He cringes at himself because wow, that was not the best way to start things but Greg just laughs.

“Oh, I wasn’t really, but I’m just Niall’s plus one so, there’s that, that’s why I’m here.”

If Nick had expected anything it wasn’t that, and he can feel his jaw drop. He looks from Niall to Greg, and swallows.

“Oh. Oh! Well… I mean, uh… that’s…”

Niall starts laughing.

“Greg, man, I told you to not tell it to people like that!!”

“What, you invited me, are you saying I’m not your plus one?”

“I invited you because you are better to talk to about sports than any of the others, not because…”

Greg grins, putting a hand over his heart.

“It hurts, Niall. It hurts.”

“You will get over it,” Niall shakes his head and then turns to Nick who feels a bit dizzy and he is pretty sure it’s not just because of the amount of alcohol he’s had. “How are you Nick, look a bit pale there mate.”

“I’m fine,” Nick hopes his voice isn’t as weak as he feels it is. “I was just… surprised if you were a thing.”

Niall laughs again and shakes his head.

“We’re not. But, if you excuse me, I am going to go congratulate the happy couple and see if they are ready for me to bring out all the gross romantic receipts I have on them,” he smirks and then stands up. “I’ll be back after Louis has punched me.”

Nick watches as he gets up and leaves, and tries to focus on his plate for a moment until he can feel Greg staring at him. He looks up, unsure why he is being stared at as Greg clears his throat.

“So… it really has been a while.”

“Mhm…” Nick has potatoes or something similar in his mouth and he swallows. “I guess it has.”

“You didn’t call.”

Nick stares.

“Or texted.”

Nick keeps staring as Greg attacks the peas on his plate with his fork.

“And apart from like, one instagram like, there’s not been much of anything. Did I upset you or something?”

Nick swallows again, not because he has anything in his mouth other than a confusing feeling.

“I…”

“I mean, because it’s okay, you know, if you didn’t want to be mates or something, I mean I know work buddies don’t always…” Greg takes a breath. “But I guess I just thought we were friends or something outside of work but then as you clearly aren’t happy to even see me here I…”

“Greg, that’s not it,” Nick interrupts him quickly and it’s awkward, it’s awkward to have this conversation because he isn’t sure where it is heading and there are people around. Sure, most of them are looking elsewhere or seem too focused on their plates for anything else. “That’s really not it.”

“Then what is it?” Greg asks, with a tone clearly stating that he is not letting this go. Nick wishes he would. He also wishes he hadn’t had that last drink. “Because I don’t understand a thing, Nick. I thought we were close.”

“We were!” Nick interrupts him again, tempted to slam his hand against the table for no other reason than to prove a point that he is caring too much about this. “We were close. Maybe too close, okay? Or not close enough. Not for me. Okay?”

Greg blinks, the confused blink as if he suddenly isn’t sure what to think of this. Nick wishes he had just said nothing. Honestly, he kind of wishes he had overslept and missed this whole thing. 

“What?” Greg asks, after what feels like forever has gone by. “What do you mean?”

“You know wha…” Nick starts, but he doesn’t get to finish the sentence before a very giddy Harry drops into his lap.

“Grimmy!” Harry is loud and over excited and clearly over the moon either from feelings or alcohol, Nick hopes it’s the first and it’s such a welcome interruption to this. “You are here! I am here!”

“Yes well it is your wedding, Harold.” Nick tells him, and he might have been uncomfortable before but this is making a smile spread on his face. “It would be bad if you weren’t here.”

“Could’ve eloped,” Louis walks up, grinning as he grabs Harry’s arm and pulls him up from Nick’s lap with a laugh as Harry falls against him, arms around his neck. “Come on Harry, we’re going to have a dance. Remember me? Your husband? Or are you bored with me already?”

Harry laughs as he takes Louis’ hand, smiling widely and Nick watches them leave for the dance floor and he kind of really wished they would have stayed. Now when they are gone he is left with Greg, and it is kind of having his mind turn blank at the same time as it’s filled with nonsense.

Greg stares after them too, but then he turns back to Nick.   
“So are you going to explain why you’re being so weird?”   
Nick stares for a moment but then he shakes his head, not caring how it looks before he stands up.   
“Bathroom,” he murmurs, and disappears before he hopes Greg can catch him.

 

It’s useless, though, because he is only opening the door to the toilets when Greg is catching him.

“Okay, stop for a moment!” Greg says, and he is grabbing Nick’s arm and for a moment Nick almost worries he is going to punch him. He doesn’t though, he is just staring at Nick as Nick swallows.   
“Why?” Nick asks, because he doesn’t know what else to say. “There is nothing to say.”   
“Like hell there is!” Greg protests, and he lets go of Nick’s arm only to throw his own up in the air as if he is really done with Nick’s behavior. “You’re being weird and I want to know if there is something that I…”   
“It’s nothing,” Nick says. “Let it go.”   
“I can’t,” Greg says, and he looks like he is about to give up though. Nick feels sick. “I just want to know what happened.”   
“Nothing.”   
“Is this because I liked you?”   
The world stops. Nick can’t do anything but stare. The man in front of him looks like he has just let the biggest bomb drop and Nick is about to agree.   
“Wha…”

“I liked you,” Greg repeats, taking a step closer to Nick who is fairly certain he is going to faint now any moment. “I liked you but it was just… you didn’t seem interested. And then I left and you  _ really _ didn’t seem interested.”

Nick’s jaw drops, because he had not been expecting this.

“You… what?” he asks, even if he heard every word properly, even if he doesn’t need a repeat of this. He just isn’t sure he can believe it.

“I liked you,” Greg repeats and it comes so effortlessly, as if it is the easiest thing he has ever had to say. “I liked you, Nick.”

“Christ,” Nick whispers, and he isn’t sure why that is what he choses to say in this moment but it is. “I liked you too, what the fuck.”

It’s not probably what he should say, or phrase it any way, but Nick has most likely just stopped thinking now. His brain doesn’t work, he can only stare at Greg in front of him.

“... what?” Greg asks, and he shakes his head as laughter erupts from his throat. “I could never see that, you were always all over the others and had dates every other week and…”

“Because I thought it would be a bad idea to go for you,” Nick interrupts him. “Because I thought you… well, I guess I thought you were straight.”

Greg grimaces, and then he laughs again. The smile spreading on his lips is intoxicating and Nick can’t help but smile too. 

“Idiots,” Nick sighs, and it doesn’t feel weird when Greg takes a step closer, into his space. His arms quickly wraps around Nick’s neck, and Nick’s arms snakes around Greg’s waist as if it’s something they have done million times before. “We are such idiots.”

“Shut up,” Greg grins. “You are. I am not an idiot. I handled it better.”

Nick sticks his tongue out, but before he can say something back Greg leans in and closes the distance between their lips, and Nick’s eyes fall shut as he kisses Greg back, the voice in the back of his head yelling  _ finally _ over and over again. Greg tastes like nothing he had expected him to taste like, but then again Nick is pretty sure he could never be prepared for this.

“Is your foot lifted?” Greg murmurs, still with his mouth pressed against Nick’s and Nick blinks, confused.

“What?”

“Like in Princess’ diaries,” Greg grins, Nick can feel the grin against his lips. “If it’s a good enough kiss, your foot is supposed to lift isn’t it? Or are we crap at this?”

Nick has to fight every urge to roll his eyes. He gives up though, and he rolls his eyes before kissing Greg again.

“You’re so weird.”

“Mhm, so are you.”

“Nick and Greg!” Harry’s voice is suddenly filling their moment up and Nick pulls away from Greg to look to the side, noticing Harry glaring. “Hooking up at my wedding? Stealing my thunder? I regret inviting you both!”

He looks angry, so Nick quickly let’s go of Greg.

“Haz, I…”

Harry starts laughing, moving forward to put his arms around both of them and giving them both a kiss on the cheek. 

“Kidding, kidding, fucking finally right? You should get married too, I recommend it.”

Greg laughs, but Nick blushes.

“Harry!”

“What?” Harry asks innocently. “It’s a great thing. Oh, also, have babies!”

“HARRY!”   
“They can’t be cuter than mine and Lou’s though but…”

“God if you exists take me away from here,” Nick prays to the sky. Greg just laughs, pulling Nick close as Harry move out of the way.

“Maybe we can wait a bit with all that,” he grins, and then he kisses Nick again, and if Harry is grimacing in the background Nick doesn't notice, doesn’t care. 


End file.
